GNZ-001 GRM Gundam
|image=Gnz-001-bazooka.jpg;Front gnz-001-back.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usertype=Innovade |specialized=Next Generation |type=Suit |OfficialName=GRM Gundam ガルムガンダム |designation=GNZ-001 |archetype=GNY-004B Gundam Plutone BlackGundam 00V Weapons Development Chart |first=2311 |last=2314 |era=Anno Domini |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314, |manufacturer=Celestial Being (mothership);Celestial Being Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Innovators (Innovade Group);Innovators, Celestial Being (organisation);Celestial Being, Fereshte, |pilot=Regene Regetta, Leo Sieg, |headheight=22.9 |weight=61.4 |armor=E-Carbon |powerplant=GN Drive Tau |propulsion=GN Verniers |paccommodation=Pilot only~in Core Fighter cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x GN Beam Saber GN Shield 2 x GN Vulcan |OptionalEquip=GN Mega Launcher |SpecEquip=Core Fighter System GN Field Trans-Am System (AD.2314) }}The '''GNZ-001 GRM Gundam' (aka GRM Gundam, pronounced "Garm") is the prototype of the Innovators' line of mobile suits, and thus the forerunner to the Gaddessa, Garazzo, Gaga and Gaddess. The mobile suit is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V, Mobile Suit Gundam 00I and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. It is briefly piloted by Regene Regetta, but later falls into the hands of Celestial Being and is piloted by Leo Sieg. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GRM Gundam is a prototype innovade-use next generation mobile suit, designed and built by Innovators; it is the predecessor and MS evolutionary starter of the GNZ series. GRM was developed using the data of various Gundams stored in Veda, especially those of the Innovators-created GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black. Due to the Innovators' MS advancements, GRM Gundam would soon became obsolete and was stored in the Celestial Being (mothership). The GRM Gundam is powered by a GN Drive Tau and is equipped with a Core Fighter like the Plutone for emergency escape, but its design has been changed. Originally, the Core Fighter was part of the chest and torso of Plutone and when the suit faced destruction, it would scuttled its head and limbs to transform into its fighter form and escape with its surviving pilot. However, should the body of Plutone suffer damage, technical difficulties may arise in the deployment of the Core Fighter and risk the life of its pilot. Innovator engineers thus designed GRM Gundam's Core Fighter as a separable fighter module that contains the cockpit and the rear propulsion pack, and this makes the deployment of the Core Fighter much easier and simpler. The suit's primary weapon is the GN Mega Launcher, a long-ranged and high-yield particle cannon that doubles as a double-barreled beam rifle. Other weapons include a pair of GN Beam Sabers stored in the waist for melee combat, two GN GN Vulcans in its forearms that are mainly used for defense and countermeasure(s) against ballistics, and a GN Shield equipped with particle field emitters that is mounted on the left forearm for defense against both beam and ballistic attacks. To further enhance its combat capabilities, it also networked to Veda for combat assistance. Like its successor Gadessa, the GRM Gundam seems to have a third camera mounted in the line sensor located on its head, as well as two large GN Condensers installed in its shoulders (hence the round bulkiness) to store and distribute large amounts of GN Particles to power its systems and weapons. Perhaps because it is the first MS in the GNZ line, it does not have feet that can unfold during aerial combat or in zero-gravity environments. As GRM Gundam's successors were designed to operate as a part of A-Laws, they have their Gundam-like face hidden unlike GRM. The suit was later recovered by Celestial Being and used during the final battle against the ELS by Leo Sieg. It was partially assimilated during the battle and was renamed as the GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E after the battle ends. Originally, the GRM Gundam was not equipped with the Trans-Am system as when it was first designed, the Innovators could not replicate the system. When it was used by Leo Sieg in 2314, the suit was fitted with a new GN Drive Tau acquired from an ESF facility in the Orbital Elevator. Although the GRM Gundam did not use Trans-Am during the battle against ELS, it was hinted that it has the ability to do so as the GNZ-001E GRM Gundam E was shown to be able to use Trans-Am. It is thus likely that the new GN Drive Tau fitted onto the suit resulted in it being able to use Trans-Am. Armaments ;*GN Mega Launcher :A prototype of the Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher, it can function as a beam cannon and/or a twin beam rifle. When used in beam cannon form, the two barrels of the launcher split apart to reveal the main cannon emitter. The two barrels themselves can function as a beam rifle each and because they are shorter than those of the Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher, they fire weaker beams. Due to the data acquired from this weapon, the Gadessa is equipped with additional energy pack to overcome the GN Mega Launcher's high energy consumption. ;*GN Beam Saber :For close range combat, the GRM Gundam has a pair of beam sabers that are stored in waist mounted recharge racks when not in use. The beam sabers can be quickly deployed into the mobile suit's waiting hands, allowing the GRM Gundam to switch from ranged combat to melee combat in only a second. ;*GN Shield :The GRM Gundam mounts a GN Shield on its left forearm for standard defense against enemy attacks. This particular shield has particle field emitters inside of it to generate a GN Field for enhanced defensive capabilities. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN vulcans are small-caliber wrist-mounted beam weapons with a high rate of fire but low penetration power. Its been seen to have little effect on the armor of the Gundams, but this is not to say its useless as an offensive weapon, just that it takes multiple consecutive hits before it shows any damage. Mostly, the GN vulcans are used more as a defensive weapon, used to keep enemy mobile suits at a distance so they remain in the effective range of the GN Mega Launcher. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :A special system of GN Drives. When activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. That suits equipped with Trans-Am system have extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. This improves the MS's defense and at the same time, increases the amount of thrust produced. Overall, Trans-Am increases the suit's speed, attack and defense by 3 times its normal specifications. Trans-Am system is initially unavailable to GRM Gundam as the Innovators did not have the system's data. However, the installation of a new GN Drive Tau in 2314 was hinted to have given the GRM Gundam the ability to use Trans-Am. ;*GN Field :A defense system built using Plutone's data. The GRM Gundam generates its field by exposing the particle field emitters inside of its shield. This ability is very useful because of its high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks, however it also consumes large amount of GN Particles when used. Due to this and the fact that the GRM Gundam is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the number of times it can be used is limited. ;*Core Fighter System :Mounted on the back of the GRM Gundam, the core fighter contains the cockpit module and the suit's GN Drive Tau. Normally, it acts as the suit's backpack but it serves as an ejectable escape unit in times of danger. Unlike the one used by Plutone, which is meant to ensure the safety of the GN Drive, the main functiion of this Innovator designed core fighter is to ensure the pilot's safety. History Gundam 00V At the close of season 2, Celestial Being is under surveillance of by the Federation, while the group is auditing the contents of the massive ship. It seems that the GRM Gundam is still inside the CB Mothership. It will be discovered sooner or later. Gundam 00I In chapter 12 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Regene Regetta is summoned into an orbital elevator by Leif Recitativo and the rest of the group to recruit Regene as the sixth comrade. Regene comes in piloting the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. His awakened power is being able to control all machines that are installed with GN Drives, including originals. Regene was about to use this power to control the GRM Gundam. Later on, Regene abandons the GRM Gundam at an orbital elevator after he decides not to go along with Aeolia's Three-Part-Plan. Gundam 00I 2314 The GRM Gundam was retrieved by Celestial Being and is now being used by the revived CB shadow group known as Fereshte. Leo Sieg (Leonard Fiennes) launched in the GRM Gundam to fight some ELS at the Orbital Elevator alongside the ESF. The ELS probes chased Leo due to his QBW's and began to transform into GN-XIV's. Leo fought valiantly, but eventually the GRM Gundam was hit by three GN-XIV's. Leo's Gundam was almost assimilated by the ELS when fellow Meister Setsuna F. Seiei teleported to the ELS homeworld, stopping the assimilation process. Leo himself was partially infused with the ELS and transforming the damaged GRM Gundam into the GRM Gundam E, which was still able to use Trans-Am despite ELS technology. Gallery ms13.png|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - Core Fighter.jpg|GNZ-001 GRM Gundam/Core Fighter srwhotnews_ace8_p139.jpg 14c54642b90c93.jpg GRMvs ELS.png|GRM Gundam vs. ELS 14d29ddb5d429f.jpg 14d29ddbdeeecd.jpg grm5.jpg GNZ-001 - GRM Gundam - War Card.jpg|Gundam War Card - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam Games GRM Crossray.jpg|First Debut (Crossray PV) SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays GRM Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla Notes & Trivia *'GRM' stands for 'G'eneration of 'R'eborn 'M'obile suit, which simply means a new generation of MS. The name is also a reference to Garm, a dog in Norse mythology that is guarding Hel's gate, it is thus implied that Innovators created the GRM Gundam to guard against Celestial Being's revival. References 00V GRM Gundam.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNZ-001 GRM Gundam 141.jpg 140.jpg 142.jpg External links *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam on MAHQ.net